1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card-in type connector designed to be used by inserting a memory card into a given electronic device such as a computer, a word processor or the like in order to feed data thereto.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a memory card of this type is designed to be inserted into an inlet port of a given electronic device such as a personal computer, a word processor or the like and used for the purpose of adding a required memory function thereto. For this purpose, the memory card has specifications made in accordance with the standards.. Because the memory cards are of a single function type, the function which can be added by a single card is limited. For this reason, users must own a plurality of memory cards.
In order to obviate the above-mentioned inconvenience, it can be contemplated that a card-in type connector which is formed in accordance with the standards as a parent card is preliminarily prepared and replaceable memory cards (child card) having a memory element are selectively inserted into the connector and then the parent card containing a memory card may be inserted into the given electronic device.
Generally speaking, electronic elements incorporated in the memory card and the card-in type connector into which the memory card is to be inserted are readily broken by mechanical impacts, high-frequency noises and static current. Therefore, it is necessary to work out an effective counter-measure.
In addition, it is a problem to effectively arrange a thin and flat type insulative case containing contacts therein and designed for receiving a memory card inserted therein, a control wiring board connected to the contacts, and a connecting device connected to the wiring board and subjected to connection with a given electronic device, while satisfying a requirement for designing the card-in type connector thinner in physical size.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above situation.